


Louder

by pcyjunguwudays



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cringy as hell, Fluffy Ending, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Short & Sweet, Very uwu, pls dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyjunguwudays/pseuds/pcyjunguwudays
Summary: In which Kyungsoo is coerced into confessing his love for a one Kim Jongin.





	Louder

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my documents and I found this little gem. Unlike my usual work, it's fluffy! Enjoy :D

He’d only ever seen the man in passing. He’d never had a chance to interact with him, left to longing looks from far away instead, and those from behind a tree, or a car, or a bush, or other passers-by, lest the man notice him.

“Come on, Soo, you need to talk to him!” Luhan exclaimed grumpily, dragging Kyungsoo far away from the retreating man. Together, he and Baekhyun practically man-handled the shorter man into a nearby café, ignoring the protests from their wide-eyed friend and strange looks from other people. They threw him into a booth, and Baekhyun lodged himself firmly next to his friend, trapping him between himself and the window to stop him from escaping.

“What?” Kyungsoo grumbled, glancing between Luhan opposite him and Baekhyun next to him. “Can’t I admire the man from afar?”

“Nothing says you can’t, except this is a little extreme, don’t you think?”

“As if you and Chanyeol wasn’t,” Kyungsoo retorted, and Baekhyun flushed a little.

“This isn’t about me and Yeol, ok? This is about you and Jongin.”

“Yeol, huh? On nicknames now, are?”

“As if you don’t have any for Jongin,” Luhan cut in, smirking a little. “Nini poo, Nini, Jonginnie…I could go on.” Kyungsoo made to lunge for Luhan, but abruptly stopped as a waitress came to the table, one eyebrow raised slightly as she asked for their orders. As soon as she had gone, the three went back to their conversation.

“I do _not_ call him Nini poo, ok?” Kyungsoo hissed, but both Baekhyun and Luhan laughed, causing Kyungsoo to sigh in anger.

“Ok, maybe you don’t call him Nini poo,” Baekhyun conceded, making Kyungsoo’s head tilt slightly in acknowledgement, “but that doesn’t mean you don’t stalk him.”

“I mean, you know where he lives,” Luhan picked up.

“…which bank he goes with…”

“…how many sisters he has…”

“…who he lives with…”

“…what day he was born…”

“…his favourite colour…”

“…his favourite food…”

“…how he likes his coffee…”

“Ok! Ok!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, cutting off Baekhyun's tirade. “Fine, ok, I do know all that.”

“That makes you a stalker.” The waitress came back, putting down their drinks, casting a clearly judging look over the three boys. Baekhyun and Luhan gave her a charming smile as she walked away. “Now,” Luhan continued, “you just need to talk to him.”

“But how? I don’t even know where he went, thanks to you two,” Kyungsoo grumbled. “And anyway, what am I supposed to say? ‘Hi, I’m Do Kyungsoo, I’m a stalker who’s stalked you for two years because I love you,’? Would that be a nice way to introduce myself?” Kyungsoo snapped, starting to get a little annoyed with the two of them.

“Well, you could-wait,” Baekhyun breathed, his eyes going wide as he glanced in between Luhan and Kyungsoo. “You _love_ him?! As in you, Do Kyungsoo, love him, Kim Jongin?!”

“Shut _up_!” Kyungsoo hissed, going bright red. “And I didn’t say that!”

“You just did!” Luhan retorted. “We heard you!”

“Well…I didn’t mean to say that out loud, then,” Kyungsoo attempted to defend himself.

“Do you love him or not?”

“Bloody hell Baekhyun, I just said I do! I’m in love with Kim Jongin!”

The jingle of the door behind Kyungsoo caught both Baekhyun's and Luhan's attention. Baekhyun smirked at Luhan, his eyes twinkling as they both saw who walked in, unbeknownst to Kyungsoo, who was still fuming at his friends, too busy to see who'd come in. “I can’t hear you…”

“I. Love. Kim. Jongin.”

“What? I’ve gone a little deaf in this ear, say it louder,” Luhan feigned, turning towards Kyungsoo a little.

Kyungsoo gripped the table tightly for a minute, getting increasingly annoyed with the two. He wanted to throttle the two and then leave, but he was stuck. “I love him.”

“One more time, please, we just need to make sure,” Baekhyun said, slyly pointing his phone towards Kyungsoo a little more, having been recording the whole situation. Luhan almost choked on his coffee when he saw, but continued to play along.

Kyungsoo moved his mug towards the window, pushed Baekhyun's mug more towards him and then kicked off his shoes. Both Luhan and Baekhyun exchanged slightly worried glances as they watched Kyungsoo clamber up and onto the table. “I love Kim Jongin!” he almost screamed. The whole café fell silent as they stared at Kyungsoo, who stood in the middle of the table, breathing heavily and slowly turning bright red in the face.

“You love me, huh? Maybe I should repay the favour to this…confession. How about a date?”

With a yelp, Kyungsoo slipped and fell off the table, but strong arms wrapped themselves around him, stopping him from having a close meeting with the floor. Luhan and Baekhyun both moved to the edge of their seats in shock as a mortified Kyungsoo came face to face with his one and only love, Kim Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twt @pcyjunguwudays for more fluff, angst and a glimpse into my existential crisis-run life :)))


End file.
